


Afterglow

by acharmingbnb



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acharmingbnb/pseuds/acharmingbnb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the hardest part of spending the night is the age old question; to cuddle or not to cuddle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user thickney.

Sometimes Charlie wondered if a witch placed the whammy on her for bad luck when she was a kid.

Tonight though, Charlie couldn't believe in anything but pure good magic. At least she was pretty sure it was good magic that kept her rolling in outrageous amounts of pleasure at Gilda's slightest touch. It was either that or  _very_  bad magic, so bad it went full circle to good.  _Wait_.

Charlie sighed contentedly, stroking Gilda's bare shoulder in the soft light of her bedroom decorated with small white paper lanterns. Charlie wasn't a huge fan of the lanterns herself, but the light was incredibly flattering and most of the ladies she brought home seemed to like it well enough. But that was really unimportant in the grand scheme of Gilda lying next to her in bed smiling softly in an almost obscenely beautiful way.

"Hey," Charlie grinned.

"Yes?" Gilda tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Charlie tried to be cool, but her heart nearly stopped when Gilda frowned.

"Cuddle?" Gilda edged closer to Charlie and draped an arm around her waist. "Is cuddling pleasant?"

"Of course it is, I'd never want to do anything unpleasant with you in bed. I mean cuddling is great! It keeps you warm and lets you stay really physically close to the person you're with and--" Gilda placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Show me." Charlie almost forgot all thoughts of cuddling period when those words left Gilda's lips. Charlie worried her lip and smiled nervously.

"Okay well there are lots of ways to cuddle, so let's start simple -- I can be the big spoon and you can be the little spoon." Charlie started adjusting pillows to make sure Gilda would be comfortable before she noticed Gilda hadn't moved.

"What do spoons have to do with cuddling?" Gilda smiled just broadly enough to leave Charlie confused about whether she was serious in this line of questioning.

"It's just the way that people's bodies conform to each other I guess. Here," Charlie pulled Gilda closer and turned her to little spoon position tucking her knees behind Gilda's. "See? If I bend my knees behind yours the way we fit together is kind of like spoons in a drawer."

"I see." Gilda nestled closer to her. "I like it." Charlie ran a hand across Gilda's shoulder blades and Gilda  _shimmered_.

"Whoa, what the frak?" Gilda turned in Charlie's arms and looked almost scared.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, no,  _I'm_  sorry." Charlie kissed her lips, their foreheads touching. "Did I hurt you? What was that?" Charlie held Gilda gently, tracing soft circles on her hip.

"You tickled my wings." Gilda looked a bit sheepish.

"Your wings?"

"Yes…" Gilda looked ready for flight, so Charlie kissed her over and over.

"Listen." Forehead. "You." Eyelids. "Are." Cheeks. "Safe." Nose. "With." Chin. "Me." Gilda relaxed into Charlie's kisses and they laid there together; touches languid and gentle, their limbs tangled in the sheets.

"What do you call these?" Gilda gestured towards the paper lanterns.

"Fairy lights." Charlie was too busy tracing kisses along Gilda's collar to notice the slight shimmer of light spreading across her skin. Gilda moaned softly under Charlie's furtive ministrations.

"So do you really have wings?" Charlie broke away just long enough to catch Gilda's breathless 'o' face. Gilda grinned.

"Let me show you."


End file.
